Shes Gone!
by Ally Hardy
Summary: Matt and Jeff have 2 horrible enemies. Eric and Paul. They do everything 2ruin eachothers lives. But what will happen with they take away what means most 2 the Hardy Boyz? plz r&r, and theres actually gonna b 2 ending 2 this!
1. The sister and her friend

Disclaimer: I own Elena, and thats it. Nothin else. 

It was a beautiful spring afternoon and school was just out. Ally Hardy and her friend Elena were sitting outside in the schoolyard talking with some of their friends. Ally was 17, and Elena was going to be 16 soon. 

"So, are you guys going to RAW later?" Ally asked. "Yup." They all replied. "Its gonna be awesome tonight!" Chris said. "And someone is supposed to be jumping from SmackDown!" Laura added. 

They talked for a little more about wrestling, then Ally said, "Shit, if were going tonight, we better get our homework done." "See you guys later." Elena said as she walked off with Ally.

They started their walk home from Union Pines High School. Elena was going home with Ally, like she did everyday. She was always there. And Elena looked up to Ally as a big sister, since she was an only child. When Elena first moved to North Carolina, Ally was the first one to go out and talk to her, and really get to know her and become friends. Elena's mom even adopted Ally as another daughter; she'd just go over one morning and stay the whole night. But when they met, Elena didn't like wrestling, but Ally soon got her hooked on it. And she also soon found in crush in one of Ally's big brothers.

"He's gonna be there tonight, right?" She asked. "Yes, they both are." Ally laughed. "Who cares about the other one?" Elena joked. 

They laughed as they walked, but then a blue SUV with tinted windows pulled up beside them.

"Excuse me, are you Allison Hardy?" The passenger asked. "Yea, who are you?" "Were security guards from the arena in Greensboro. I'm Scott and he's Mike. Your brother said that he was going to be busy running over his match with Shane and other work, and that he wouldn't have time to pick you and your friend up so he asked us if we could. And I'm assuming that she's your friend." He said referring to Elena.

Elena started to walk towards the car, but Ally stopped her. To Ally, this did make a lot of sense. Jeff did have a match with Shane later and is probably busy, and the arena was about 45 minutes away or more in traffic. And the people in the car did have the 'staff shirts on. But she wondered why he didn't call her on her cell phone and tell her.

"O, and we were asked to give you this." Scott said interrupting her thoughts and handing her the Hurricane 'I Have Issues' t-shirt. Ally wanted that shirt so bad, and Jeff did promise that he was going to get her one tonight. Okay." She said taking the shirt. "Let's go."

So despite everything her father had always told her, she got into the car. What bothered her though was that she had never seen those two before, but they sounded very familiar. But then again, the arena was always hiring new people. And she couldn't believe that as protective as Matt and Jeff always were with her they'd just let anyone pick her up. 

She looked and saw that the doors were locked. 'Geez Jeff, no one is gonna run up to a moving car and open the door. And were not gonna fall out.' she thought. They had both protected her like that forever. Jeff wouldn't let a guy near her and would ask her a million times if she was okay when he wasn't there, but he was the one that let her do all the crazy tricks off his dirt bike. But Matt always gave her the extra room and never really crowded her like Jeff did.

Elena was looking out her window at everything, so Ally turned her head and looked out hers. There was nothing else to do. She saw a sign for the arena that said 'Next Exit'. But Mike missed the turn to that exit and went down the next one. Ally had a confused look on her face.

"Um, Mike, you kinda went down the wrong exit." She said a little worried. "I know." He replied. 'Okay, his voice is way to familiar.' she thought. "No, it couldn't be." She said to herself. 

Then 'Scott' pulled of a mask and was revealed as a 22-year-old Paul, (Triple H), who which many people don't know is Eric Bichoff's son. (Why did you think he just got the title handed right to him months ago?) Eric was in fact the driver, but he was to busy driving to take his mask off.

Elena wasn't sure exactly what to think. She knew that Eric and Jeff hated each other, but that was about it. The one thing that they both knew, was that they had been kidnapped. But why? Ally was going to call the police, when she realized that she didn't know where the hell she was.

Elena jumped into the empty back of the SUV. There was no way out back there, but at least she was farther away from them. Ally quietly took out her cell phone and dialed Jeff's cell phone number. Eric looked in the mirror and saw her.

"Paul, get her!" He commanded. Paul turned around and jumped back to where Ally was. He sat on her and grabbed her wrist. He couldn't grab the phone though, because if he let go of her other wrist she would have hit him. Elena was about to hit him, but stopped when she heard Eric say, 'Touch him and you die." Since she was scared to death, she obeyed. She didn't know anything about those two except their names, let alone what they would do or what they would lie about. At least Ally knew them. "As a matter of fact, come sit up here with me." Eric said to her. Elena made her way up to the front, but made sure to keep her distance away from Eric.

Paul looked back to Ally when Elena was in the front. He could see in her eyes that she was tough and was going to fight him back, but he could also see fear and terror. 

"Give up the phone." He said sternly. "Get off of me!" Ally argued back. "Gimmie the phone first." "No!"

Eric and Elena sighed. Those two were so stubborn. Ally wouldn't give up easily, no matter how scared she really was of him, and Paul wouldn't give up until he got it. "Give. Me. The. Phone." He said slowly. "Get. Off. Of. Me." she mocked. "Girl, don't make me hurt you." "O, and what are you gonna do?" "Just watch me." "Whatever."

She tried to push him off, but he was to strong and he pushed her back against the seat again. "You're not in a very good position to bargain." He said with a smile. Ally looked over at her phone and pushed the 'send call' button. 

"NO!" Paul yelled. He let go of her wrist and lunged for the phone, but the weight of him made them both fall. Ally landed on her back on the seat, and her left hand got caught in the seat belt on the way down. He landed sort of on top her. He straddled her hips and squeezed her wrist tightly. She dropped the phone in pain. 

"Hello." Jeff said on the other line. Paul picked up the phone and turned it off and looked down on her.

"Who was that?" Matt asked. "Who knows." Jeff answered. "Hey, isn't Ally supposed to be here by now? The 'Heat' taping starts in two hours and she's usually here long before that." Shane asked.

"O yeah. I told her that I was gonna pick her up." Jeff said. "O my God Jeff. You'd better hurry man." Matt said as Jeff left. He rushed out to his little purple car to go home and pick up his sister.....or so he thought.

Eric pulled into the driveway of some house. It was really quiet, only a few more houses around and the highway behind them. "Were here." He said.

Thats wut i got 4 now, please R&R and it'll b updated soon! :) hope u like it!


	2. the old house and 2 stupid drunks

Disclaimer: I still only own Elena and nothing else. Except the cell phone, lol. That'd be mine. ;) 

Eric took Elena by the arm and Paul did the same with Ally. They walked into the house. It wasn't really old, but I wouldn't say that it was brand new either. They all went down into the basement.

"Now you two are gonna stay down here for a little while. And I don't want to hear a sound from either of you." Eric said as he let Elena go. "And what if we don't wanna be quiet?" Elena asked. He smacked her hard on the head and she fell. Then you'll get worse than that. " He replied.

Paul went to let Ally go, but Eric stopped him. "Get her phone first. We wouldn't want her making any calls."

He took her phone her phone out of her pocket, then let her go. Paul and Eric went back upstairs. Ally ran over to Elena and hugged her. Elena was of course crying, and who could blame her? Ally wanted to cry too, but she knew she had to be strong for Elena. 

"I wanna go home." She said. "I know. I do too. Don't worry, Jeff and Matt will come get us. I promise." Ally said trying to comfort her. 'I hope they come soon.' Ally thought as a tear slid down her cheek.

About a half an hour later, Jeff arrived at his house. "Ally, Elena, you here?" He called. "Come on, were late...This game isn't funny."

He walked over to the answering machine and noticed that there was a message, so he played it.

"Hey Jeff..." Eric's voice said. "Man, what does he want?" Jeff said to himself. "...You've probably noticed by now that your sister and her friend aren't home. They're with me. If I was you, I'd keep your phone on, just in case you aren't home, since your supposed to be at work. And Jeff, don't do anything stupid, or else the Hardyz wont have their precious little baby sister anymore."

"Shit." Jeff called Matt quickly, and as soon as Matt picked up Jeff said "Get home now!" Then he frantically called the police and described them. And they said that they would send some officers over to look around and set up a machine so they could trace all his calls'. But before the police or Matt could get there, his phone rang again. Jeff picked it up immediately.

"Hello." "Hey Jeff." "Eric, where are they?" He said angrily. Right now, Jeff wasn't sure to be extremely upset, or extremely pissed off. "Relax. Paul, go get her." He whispered. "Relax? Relax! You just stole my sister and you want me to relax?!" "Hang on, she's right here." "Say hi to Jeff." Paul said as he held her from behind. 

"Jeff?" "Ally! Honey, are you okay? Where are you?" "I guess so, and I have no idea." "Be strong, okay? Were gonna get you. How's Elena?" "She's upset. Eric hi..." Paul covered her mouth. "I don't think he needs to know that." he whispered. 

"What? Eric what did you do?" Jeff screamed as Eric took back Ally's phone. "Okay, she'll call you back later. Buh-bye. Should we put her back?" Eric asked. "Yeah, I have plans for her later." Paul said. They both laughed with an evil grin as Eric hung up the phone. Paul went and put Ally back in the basement and locked the door.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked worried. "What happened?" "They had me talk to Jeff." "Really? Did they tell you what to say?" "No." Ally responded surprised.

Hope u liked this 1. It doesn't have that much in it, but theres better chapters comin up, trust me. Plz r&r. thnx pplz and stay eXtreme! ;) *Cammie*


	3. DaNgEr!

Chapter 3

Matt rushed into Jeff's house. He saw a lot of police cars out front, and Jeff was sitting on his couch crying. "Jeff, what happened?" Matt asked running over to him. "Eric and Paul." He said through tears. "Calm down Jeff, what about them?" "They took Ally and Elena! Matt, they took our sister!"

Matt hugged Jeff as he cried, and he wanted to cry too, but he did what Ally did. He stayed strong for Jeff; even tough it was like a waterfall inside a rainforest inside of him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Do you have your mom's phone?" Ally asked. "I think I do...here." Ally called Jeff's cell phone, but Matt answered. "Hello." He said a little upset. "Matty!" "Ally! O my God. Are you okay?" "Yeah, there out and Elena had her mom's phone." "Is she okay?" Jeff asked. "There both fine. Where are you?" "I have no idea. Shit, there back." "Listen, hide her phone. Don't let them use it because if they call we can trace it and find out where you are." "Okay." "I love you." "Love you too." 

Ally hung up the phone and gave it back to Elena so she could hide it. They waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. Ally and Elena fell asleep for a little while in the dark.

"I'm sure there fine. Ally will protect Elena, and we started training Al. They'll be okay, there tough." Matt said trying to reassure his brother. "I wish they were here thought." Jeff said. Matt hugged Jeff again. Jeff always was the more emotional one. 'Me too." Matt thought.

RAW was about to start soon and Ally and Elena weren't there. "You think there okay?" Chris asked. "They're probably stuck in traffic." Laura said. "Or they forgot." Phil said. "Year right." Laura and Chris said together.

A little while later, the basement door flung open and the girls woke up. Paul walked over to them. "You don't mine if I borrow Ally for a little while do ya?" He asked obviously drunk. "Don't worry, we'll get you in a few minutes." He said as he pat Elena on the head. He grabbed Ally's arm and they went upstairs. When they got there, Eric was on her phone again. 

"What's wrong Jeff? You put me through crap every damn night. This is only one night, it should be easy." Jeff screamed something into the phone, but Eric didn't listen to it. He went out front to make a call to the arena on his phone. He left Paul to stay with Ally while she talked to Jeff.

"Jeffy?" "Honey, were gonna get you guys out of there. Me and Matt are gonna be with you soon, I promise. The police are here and there working really hard. Just hang in there and take care of Elena." "Okay." She replied. She turned her head and looked over at Paul, she turned her head back when he looked at her. 'He looks evil when he's drunk.' she thought. 'Kinda funny lookin,' "So, did you find out anything else?" Jeff asked. "Nope, not yet." "Damn, well don't worry. We won't give up okay? Were gonna get you." During the time Jeff was talking, she thought she heard someone coming up behind her. "Jeffy, please hur..."

She stopped talking when she felt Paul wrap his arms around her waist and start to kiss her neck. Because of how she felt about him, she grew very weak. 

"Al...you okay?" Jeff asked worried. "Uh, yea...I'm fi..." She stopped talking again when Paul turned her around and pushed her against the wall. She dropped her phone onto the counter that was next to them. He looked into her eyes again, but this time saw nothing but pure terror. She was scared to death of him and he knew it.

"I told you I had a plan for you." He said evilly. He leaned in closer to her and kissed her deeply. "Paul, Get Off Of Her!" Jeff yelled. Matt, who was sitting there with his head in his hands thinking, shot his head up when he heard Jeff and looked at him concerned. Paul just ignored him. He started to rub his hand up her leg, but when he did she finally got the strength to stop him and push him off, a little. When she did that, he slapped her. 

"Paul, leave her alone!" Elena yelled banging on the basement door. "O, shut up." He responded. "Don't tell her to shut up!" Jeff yelled back. "Jeff, why don't you shut up." Paul said as he grabbed Ally again. He held her from behind like he did before as he picked up the phone. "And what if I don't?" Jeff argued back. "Do you really wanna know?" He asked. Jeff heard Ally whimper in the background. "Trust me, you'll regret it." He said, then he put the phone back down. 

Eric had come back into room and picked up her phone. "What I miss?" He asked. "Nothin." Paul replied. Ally tried to get away from him, but he wouldn't let her.

"Hang on a sec Jeff. Damnit, will you shut that little one up?" Eric asked annoyed. "Kinda busy right now." Paul replied, then went back to kissing Ally on her neck, and cheek, and shoulder. Ally whimpered at every kiss and tried to squirm away. But Paul still wouldn't let her go, no matter what she did. 

"What do you want with them?" Jeff pleaded. "Well I just want to bother the hell out of you, and what better way to do it then take away what means the most to you? And Paul, well, he just wants Ally." "Eric, please don't hurt them. I'll give you anything, just let them go."

"Well hearing you beg like that is a pretty sweet reward. But some extra money would be nice." "What the hell do you need extra money for? You already make more then Matt and me combined!" Eric looked over at Paul and nodded. "Okay then." Eric said as he went to hang up the phone. "If that's what you want." Then Jeff heard Ally in the background; she made the biggest whimper yet. "WAIT!" Jeff yelled. "Yes?" "Okay, fine, you got it. How much?" "Hmm, $500,000, for me and 300,000 for him. Tomorrow on 'the rocks'. Just you." Eric said as he walked over to Ally and Paul. Eric put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "If you come with anyone else, or do anything else, you'll never see your sweet little, innocent baby sister ever again." Ally let out a little scream when Paul pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the neck. Eric just laughed.

"What the fuck was that?" Matt yelled. "I think it was Al." "This little one is getting on my damn nerves." Eric said as he walked over to the basement. He opened the door and pulled Elena out by her hair. "Shut up." He said sternly. She slapped him to make him let go, then ran. He chased her around the house. "Eric, please don't! Just let her go!" Jeff yelled. When Paul was distracted, Ally got away from him and ran over to Elena, who had run and gotten herself trapped in a corner, and stood in front of her. 

"Ally, move away." Eric said angrily. "No." she said as she stayed there. Eric sighed. 'If she wasn't so stubborn, she wouldn't get hurt so much.' he thought. Paul walked over to her and grabber her wrist, the same one he hurt earlier, and pulled her away. He twisted it behind her back. "What we say, you do." He whispered loudly in her ear. 'Then you don't get hurt."

She let out a loud cry when she felt a huge strand of pain run through her wrist. "Ally!" Elena cried....."Man, what the hell is happening?!" Matt yelled angrily. "I don't know!" Jeff yelled back.

Elena tried to fun to her, but Eric caught her. "Not so fast." He said. "Eric, No!..." Jeff yelled right before Eric hung up the phone.

Jeff threw the phone on the ground and put his head in his hands. His worst and only enemy and his son had his sister, and her best friend. They just took her, now she can't get away and is stuck with them, and there's nothing that Jeff can do about it.

"Did you get anything?" Matt asked the police nervously. "Yes, a number. 555-6376." "Damnit! Matt yelled. "What's wrong?" An officer asked him. Matt sighed. "That's Ally's cell phone number."


	4. Last time in the basement

Chapter 4

"This is all my fault. Shes the most important thing in our lives, and now shes gone, all because of me." Jeff said. "No it isn't. Listen, were gonna get them back, no matter what we have to give up. Anyway, her cell phone batteries will eventually die. Right?" "Yea..." " And when it does, we'll trace the call. Were gonna get them." Jeff nodded and got up. 'I wish they were here and we didn't have to go get them in the first place.' Matt thought. 

As soon as they got back in the basement, Elena called them. Jeff answered. "Hey, listen, Matt has a plan. It could work. I'm gonna give him the phone so he can tell you." "Okay." "Are you alright?" "Yea, I didn't get hurt to much because Ally wouldn't stop screaming, so Eric got pissed off at her." "Is she okay?" "She's crying a little just sitting in a corner, but she says that she'll be fine." "Okay, here's Matt."

"Hey. Listen, There using Ally's phone, but her batteries have to eventually die. So if you could get them to use it as much possible, they'll have to use the one where they are and we can trace the call. Just don't let them get your phone." "Okay, that could work." "Could I talk to Ally?" "Sure." Elena handed the phone to her. "Hello." "Hey Al, you okay?" "I'll be fine. I'm trying to stay strong for Elena, but its getting hard." "I know, I'm trying to do the same thing with Jeff. And whatever you do, try to get them to use your phone as much as possible alright? Its part of my plan, Elena knows it if you wanna ask her. Anyway, you better go, we don't want you to get caught." "Okay." "Love you Al." "Love you too."

She gave the phone back to Elena, then started to walk up the stairs. "Eric!!" She yelled. What?" "I wanna talk to Matt." "No." "But I didn't get to talk to him." "So?" "Please." "No." "Please." "No." "Please." "No." "Please." "Will you shut up if I let you? "Uh huh." "Fine." 

He opened the door and puller her out, then locked it again. He picked up her phone and called Jeff's number." "Hello." "Matt, your sister won't shut up unless she talks to you, so here." He handed her the phone then walked over to the fridge. "Hi Matty!" "Hey, is it working?" "I think." "Good. Any idea where you are yet?" "Eric, where are we?" "On Herm... O no. That's not gonna work." He said walking over to her. "Give me the phone." She didn't want to, but he grabbed it. "NO!" She yelled. "Nice try Matt." He said then hung up. "You're smart kid, but not that smart." 

They walked towards the basement. "I don't wanna go back down there. It's dark and cold." She complained. "To bad." He replied. He pushed her back in there then closed the door. She went downstairs and looked at Elena. "Well, that kinda worked." She said.

Paul came back into the kitchen a few minutes later. "I'm hungry." He said. "Then order something." Eric responded. Paul picked p Ally's phone to get a number for the pizza place. "Damnit, there's something wrong with this phone." He said as he walked over to Eric. "Let me see that." Eric said as he took the phone from his son. "The batteries are dead genius." "Who the hell uses a phone with dead batteries?" Paul asked stupidly, but sadly, he was serious. Eric sighed. "Paul, they're dead because we have been using this phone all afternoon. "O." "But they still shouldn't' have run out that quickly." "Does this mean I cant play my game now?" "What game?" "Tetris, it's on her phone. I found it earlier and started playing." "Paul, how long were you playing it?" Eric asked a little upset. "Umm, like an hour, or two, or somewhere in between there." "PAUL!" Eric sighed again. "You must take after your mother in the brain department." He said. "Where ever she is."

Ally and Elena could hear them talking from the bottom of the stairwell. "We gotta get out of here." Eric said. "You go get them, and I'll get the limo."

"Shit, it didn't work." Ally whispered. "Were supposed to stay here." Elena added. Paul came to the top of the steps and looked down at them. "Girls, were gonna go on a little trip." 'Uh-oh.' they both thought.

Paul took them out front to the limo, which Eric was already in. Elena and Ally got in between him and Paul. They drove for a few minutes, then they arrived at the arena.


	5. Gone Forever?

Chapter 5

They walked in with Eric's arm over Elena's shoulder, and Paul's over Ally's. 

"Nice kids Eric." Some staff member said. "Thanks, they're y nieces." He replied. 

They walked to the way back of the arena. There were big locker rooms, but no WWE wrestlers needed them. When they got in one of the rooms, Eric whispered something to Paul. He smiled and nodded to what Eric was saying. 

'Its big.' Ally thought. 'There's a leather couch, closet, coffee table, and table for the lamp and the phone...' Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Paul threw her onto the floor. Then he walked over to Elena. He grabbed her and threw her into the closet, which was fairly large. Eric's plan had just been put in action. 

Ally tried to run away, but Eric caught her on her way to the door. "Here." He said as he handed her to Paul. Eric was on the phone calling Jeff and Matt one last time. 

"Hello?" Jeff asked nervously, hoping it was Ally or Elena. Matt went and picked up the cordless phone and came back into the room. "You're late for work.." Eric said. "Gee, I wonder why." Jeff said sarcastically. "Where are they?" Matt asked. "Well, Elena is in the closet..."

"Eric, your gonna get your money tomorrow, now leave them alone." Jeff said sternly. Eric chuckled. "You seem to be forgetting the other reason why I did this. To torture and bother the hell out of you two, and I found the perfect way to do it... See, up to now, I've kept you wondering what was happening to your sister. But now, I'm just gonna let you hear everything that happens to her." Eric said evilly. He sat the phone down on its table, then went into the other room, (it was one that was connected by a door) and set up his laptop.

Paul had a smile on his face and said "See ya later." "Uh, what's happening?" Ally asked nervously as she looked at him. He turned her around so he could face her. "You and me are about to have a little fun." Paul replied. He pushed her against the wall and kissed her. 

"Don't touch her Paul!" Jeff yelled angrily. "O, and what are you gonna do about it?" Paul asked as he pushed himself closer to her. She leaned her head back so she wouldnt have to look at him, and because of the slight pain she was in, so he kissed her on the neck. "Paul, Leave Her Alone!" Matt yelled. 

"We got an address." An officer whispered. "Thank God." Matt whispered back. "They're at the arena. Is there anyway you can keep them on the phone while we get them?" "We could take the cordless with us." Matt whispered. "K, were out." The officer said. Matt handed the cordless to Jeff and they left.

Paul moved his hands down and moved up her shirt a little bit. Since Ally's hands were free, she dug her fingernails into his arms. He yelled in pain and backed off a little. He stared at her in an evil way, then smiled at her. "You wanna play it he hard way Al? Fine by me." He grabbed her again and forced her over to the couch. He pushed her onto it and held her down while he got on top of her. 

Eric was getting fed up with banging on the door. He came back into that room. "Okay, this one is mine." He said as he opened the door then grabbed her. "I warned you about that." He said pulling her towards the door. "No!" She yelled. "You have any last words?" He asked when they got to the doorway. "Jeff, I love you!" "You both can Thank Jeff for this. It's all his fault." He said then pulled her out and down the hallway. 

"ELENA!" Ally yelled. "O shut up." Paul said. She let out little screams whenever he kissed her. "Al, the more you fight, the more its gonna hurt." He said holding her down tighter. "Paul NO!" Jeff yelled. "Get off of her. She's just a kid." He said as he started to cry. "Were almost there" Matt whispered. "We'll be with her soon."

"Al. stop fighting back." He said sternly. "NO!" He started to get really angry with her. He punched her hard in the face. It didn't knock her out, but it did make her a lot weaker. He slid her shirt off and dropped it on the ground. She opened her eyes and heard him laugh. He held her down tighter just to make sure she couldn't do anything. He bent down and whispered in her ear: "See its better when you're good and don't fight back." He looked up at the phone and laughed evilly. "Here that boys? Your sister's about to be mine." "JEEEFF!!" She screamed weakly as he kissed her body. "Shit." Matt said. 

DUN DUN DUUUNNN!! Will they be able 2 save her?! Who Knows? I DO! plz r&r and i'll out the rest up soon. Thnx:) And if u have any ideas e-mail me. i'm workin on some very kool 1s that some of u already gave me! thnx again *Camie*


	6. a happy ending?

Chapter 6

They pulled p by the entrance and Matt jumped out. He didn't even wait for Jeff or for the car to completely stop. He ran to the first person he saw. "Did you see Eric anywhere?" He frantically asked. "Yea, he went that way with Paul and his two nieces." "Thanks." Matt said then ran to where the guy said. 

He walked down the long hallway and finally found a door open a crack and heard people inside. People's voices he recognized. He opened it with the police behind him. They pulled Paul off of her and arrested him. Matt took his shirt off and ran down to Ally's side and put it on her. 

"Honey, are you okay?" He asked as he pushed her hair out of her face. She had a nasty black eye and a cut on her face that was bleeding a little. And she was still partially out of it from when she had been hit.

"Go...get, Elena. Eric, has her." She said. Jeff came running in. "Is she okay?" He asked upset. "I don't know. All she said was go get Elena. Eric has her. You go then come back once you have her." "Okay." Jeff ran of down the hallway. Matt hugged Ally. "Its okay Al. Were here and it's all over now. Your gonna be okay."

The doctor came in and checked her out. She had a broken wrist, black eye, and cuts and bruises. 

Jeff found Eric beating the hell out of Elena. He ran up to him, turned him around, and punched him dead in the face knocking him out. Then the police came over and arrested him. Jeff ran over to Elena and knelt down at her side. "Jeff, I..." "Shh, I got your message." He said. Then pushed her hair back and kissed her. She too had bruises and cuts on her and scrapes. And a small black eye, but not as bad as Ally's. 

A week or two later, they went back to school. They were mostly healed. Ally's black eye was still slightly visible and you could still see some of their bruises and Ally's wrist was still broken, but they were alright. Elena was happily engaged to Jeff. Needless to say, now they never go into a car unless Matt Jeff or Ally's dad is in it. And surprisingly, Ally found love in one of her brothers' best friends, Shane.

K pplz, thats the first ending. theres gonna b another 1 as soon as i can get it typed and my comp stops freakin out on me. thnx 4 every1 who reviewed and read. More stories on the way!! some even from ur ideas!!

*Cammie*


End file.
